


Happy When It Rains

by erlino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlino/pseuds/erlino
Summary: “Maria?” She weakly blurted out, before raising her voice to say “Honey?” when there wasn’t a reply.“I’m down here, don’t worry.” Her sweet and reassuring voice came from downstairs, the sleepy woman guessed from the kitchen.Her elbow gave out from underneath her and her head hit the pillow. Sighing, she looked over at the clock beside their bed, moving it to face her. It was 7:56, just over half an hour until Monica’s school started. Carol let go of the clock and combed her hand through her hair, moving the stray strands out of her eyesight. Raising up and out of bed, she began to travel downstairs to see her daughter before she left for school.-The morning routine of Maria Rambeau, Monica Rambeau, and Captain Marvel.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Happy When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Happy When It Rains by Garbage. No, I'm not being unnecessarily rude, that's the name.

The sun beamed down onto the blonde pilot in the early hours of the morning. She attempted to pry her eyes open before quickly giving up. Sleepily, she turned over, reaching her arm out, expecting the familiar touch of her wife, opening her eyes and pushing herself up with her elbow in a slight panic when she didn’t feel it.  
“Maria?” She weakly blurted out, before raising her voice to say “Honey?” when there wasn’t a reply.  
“I’m down here, don’t worry.” Her sweet and reassuring voice came from downstairs, the sleepy woman guessed from the kitchen.  
Her elbow gave out from underneath her and her head hit the pillow. Sighing, she looked over at the clock beside their bed, moving it to face her. It was 7:56, just over half an hour until Monica’s school started. Carol let go of the clock and combed her hand through her hair, moving the stray strands out of her eyesight. Raising up and out of bed, she began to travel downstairs to see her daughter before she left for school.

Carol went straight to the kitchen, finding Monica sat at the table drawing and Maria finishing up breakfast. Both of them were already out of their pajamas and ready to leave. It was starting to hit her she got up a bit too late.  
“What’re you drawing?” she walked over to the table the young girl was sat at and kissed her forehead.  
Monica showed the drawing to her, “I drew Val!” the paper had a drawing of a woman riding a pegasus, sword in hand.  
Carol gasped, “This is amazing, lieutenant! Can I show her this next time I see her?”  
Hugging herself, she quietly asked, “Do you think she’ll like it?”  
“Of course! It’s beautiful!”  
“I need to finish something first,” she moved it back onto the table and reached for one of her pencils.  
“Hold your pegasus,” Carol looked over her shoulder and saw Maria holding two plates of pancakes. She carefully moved her daughters drawing out of the way and placed one of the plates in front of her and turned to face her wife, “Yours is on the counter.”  
She quickly kissed her, “Thank you.”  
Carol grabbed her plate and came back to sit at the table, “Why’d you take so long to get up?” Monica asked.  
She exhaled, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I got back really late last night. I can fly you around tonight if it makes it up.”  
“Yeah!” Monica exclaimed.  
“No,” Maria replied, worry seeping into her voice.  
Monica looked at Carol with puppy dog eyes, making her sigh, “I promise I won’t take her more than a foot above ground. I’m reckless, not irresponsible.”  
She gulped, “Can I watch? Just to make sure.”  
“Of course.”

Once Monica and Maria finished eating their breakfast, they left for Monica to go to school. Carol picked Monica up from school at the end of the day, so she stayed at home to clean up the plates and cutlery instead. After she finished, she wandered around the house, wondering what to do until her wife came back. By the time Maria came back, Carol was on the other side of the house and upstairs. She raced to the stairs and went down them, two stairs at a time, and finally wrapped her arms around her lover.  
She giggled and moved her hair so she could kiss her cheek, “Are you still in your pajamas?”  
Carol pulled away with her arms still around her, “They’re comfortable!” Maria chuckled and kissed her properly. They continued to kiss for a few seconds before she was lifted up by her superpowered wife. She carried her into their living room and collapsed on their couch, making her wife laugh. Carol sighed, “What should we do?”  
“I think we both need a nap, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> I have a Tumblr sideblog for writing, so if you want to send me an ask with an idea for a fic or if you want to send me a prompt from one of the hundreds of prompt lists I tend to reblog, feel free!  
> https://erlinowrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
